5 times the Winchesters were saved by a purple figure and 1 time they
by 1noel11
Summary: first 5 times story. please review


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural

and Sam stood back-to-back, disarmed, beaten, and bloody. Werewolves had taken them by surprise. Werewolves. There were four of them, two held Dean and Sam still, while the other two played with their "food". The bunker door swung open a figure stood in the light a magenta aura surrounding them. Dean and Sam squinted against the light and watched as one of the werewolves moved forward, the figure spun the staff and heard a sickening crack as it made contact with the wolfs skull. Then it screamed as a silver bullet was shot through its heart. Then they fired another shot and the second fell. The wolf holding Sam dropped him and went for the figure, knocking away the staff. The figure spun out of its grip and flipped it over their head. Before shooting it in the heart. The last one dropped dean and went for them. Dean grunted and looked at Sam who was out cold, he looked up at the figure to see them get thrown into a wall, and heard a feminine grunt. Then SHE whipped out a colt and shot the sucker six times in the chest. She got up and walked over to them "ya ok?" She asked kneeling down in front of him. Dean weakly nodded "Sammy" he croaked out and let her pull him to his feet. She caught him when his knees buckled and helped him out to the impala, then went back and got Sam and put him in the back seat. She looked over at Dean and sighed when he passed out. She drove them back to their motel and left them in the car. She patched them up then disappeared without leaving a trace.

Sam and Dean woke up the next morning, confused about what happened and how they got back to the motel. Then Dean rembered the girl, he didn't see her face, but he heard her voice. "Sammy you rember anything of last night?" Dean asked. "Just the werewolves." Sam said

2. Sam and Dean were in DC hunting down a Vampire. They saw the purple figure on their hunt. She was watching them. She swooped down in front of them, a trench coat swaying behind her as she struck the air in between them. A hiss escaped the vampire. And She shot a hand forward a silver-throwing knife going through its heart. Dean and Sam saw it stumble back, and then the mystery figure was behind them and sliced its head off. The female hunter looked up at them, light glinting off the sunglasses and a bandana covered hr lower face. She gave a small salute and pointed behind the, they turned around and looked back and she was gone.

3. Dean and Cas were on a demon hunt when Cas stopped and looked around. Cas teleported in front of a shadow and tilted his head "Hunter?" he said. Two red on black eyes looked out at him "De one an only" She said and stepped out next to him " Cas, good t' see ya again" Dean studied her, she was the same height as Sam, well muscled, she has Red on Black eyes. He couldn't hear the two talking but judging by how they both looked at him; they were talking about him and the Hunt. The Woman put something in Castiels hand and gave the angle a hug before disappearing back into the shadows. Cas teleported back to Dean and held out the metal pipe in his hand, he hit a button and it extended into a bostaff. "She said this will help on our hunt, salt does not effect these demons. Hit the button again and the blades will come out. Its infused with a little of her power. Demons can't fight back against it." Cas said as Dean took it and spun it "So who was that?" "Her name is Hunter." Cas replied

4. Dean had lost Sam to a windigo and he was tied up being carried off to where ever it was taking him. Dean thought he saw a glint of Purple as he was knocked out and dragged into an old mine shaft. The Windigo tied Dean up hanging him up a good six feet away from Sam. Sam opened his eyes to see the Windigo smell the air and growl. Two blazing playing cards cut the ropes holding up the Winchesters. Sam grunted and heard 4 distinct sets of boots hitting the ground. He saw the fire come from a wrist mounted flamethrower and saw the fire wrap around the Windigo and it screamed as it turned to ash. Sam made out two figures picking dean up in the dim light and another two hefting Sam up supporting his weight. Another figure led them out. All five appeared military in the dim light; Sam realized how wrong he was as they came out into the sunlight. His eyes settled on the leader. His eyes narrowed 'The Purple Woman!' He thought then looked over at the two supporting him, one had flaming orange spiked hair and the wrist mounted flamethrower, the other had light brown hair and twin katanas on his back. He looked at the two who had Dean, one had white-slicked back hair and No weapons on him. The other had dark scraggily brown hair under a fedora and wore a long black trench coat like Cas. Two jeeps pulled up near them, a female teenager with green hair, the other, drove by a man covered in tattoos. The purple woman smiled at them then ordered them to get a move on. Purple woman climbed into the first jeep and Dean and Sam were put in the back. The White haired man sat on Deans other side supporting him as he gave medical attention. The rest climbed into the second Jeep. Sam fell asleep at some point. He woke up to Dean shaking him asking where they were. Sam bolted up "I have no idea" A flutter of wings was heard and Cas appeared with the white haired man, who looked to be 18 instead of a man. "Your in Winchester Virginia. You guys gave me and Hunter a scare for awhile." The kid said, "Your impala was broken into when we found it. Hunter and wade made sure it got fixed and it's outside your room now. Happy now CAS." The kid said with a mocking tone. "Very. You can go Pietro" Cas said. Pietro nodded opened the door flipped the angle the bird then was gone in a blur of silver. The Winchesters looked at each other confused.

, Dean and Cas were in a Louisiana Bar, when a fight broke out. Push came to shove and it turned into an all out brawl. The starter was a man with shaggy dark brown hair and a fedora, he wore an armored T, jeans, combat boots and brown duster and sunglasses. Dean had accused the man of cheating at Poker. The man was offended and lunged across the table to tackle the hunter. They were wrestling on the floor throwing blows. Sam and Castiel went to stop it but were stopped by a man covered in tattoos and Sam recognized the man with short light brown hair. Tattoo slugged Cas. Wade looked at Sam obviously rembered him and mouthed 'you want to fight or sit it out' Sam slugged him. The guy barely moved and didn't seem stunned. The man grabbed Sams arm and brought him crashing down on to a table, even though Sam was a good five inches taller. Sam glanced around and saw Pietro and the green haired woman sitting in a booth towards the back. The orange haired kid passed out on the floor from drinking too much. Dean through the Cajun off him and jumped to his feet. The Cajun glared at the hunter his eyes blazing red. Tattoo had thrown Cas down the bar and had turned his attention to Dean and the Cajun. Sam looked up at the man who had taken him down. The man walked over to tattoos and watched the fight. Dean slammed the Cajun into a wall. The Cajun kicked him in the stomach and pulled out a bostaff and spun it. Red eyes blazing. A sharp whistle distracted every one still concise in the bar, every one looked to see a Young woman standing there shaking her head. The Cajun, and tattoo, and the other man all gulped. "Je vous laisse idjits seul pendant cinq minutes et vous commencez un combat. Garçons Truck MAINTENANT! Pete, Polaris Faire Jon sur votre chemin."* The Woman said in French. The Cajun mumbled "Remy don cheat" as he walked past Dean and the other two. Tatts and muscles followed him. Then Pietro and Polaris grabbed who was believed to be Jon and walked out. The woman glanced over the bar, smirked and left. The sound of a truck engine roared through the night and a red and black truck sped by the bar. Cas got up from where he lay and walked over to Sam helping him up.

6. Cas appeared in the backseat of the impala. "Head to Dead Mans Crossing, Indiana" The Angle said as Dean took the exit. "Why?" "Hunter is there and badly injured, for a cross blood I fear she is in over her head." Cas said and gave them directions. They pulled up in front of a warehouse. Dean recognized the man from the bar fight propped up against the building. Sam looked around noticing the orange haired kid spread around in pieces. Tattoo was a few feet in front of the impala with a hole in his stomach you could see his spine there was sulfur on it, on the pavement under him two angle wings were shown. Cas move over to the man Dean had fought and picked up his head. The mans eyes shot open, the look calmed seeing who it was "shes still inside, with Wade, Pietro and Polaris" The man coughed out. The wall near them exploded open as Wade and two demons fought and landed on the pavement. Sam shot the Demons off. Wade nodded his thanks as Polaris tossed him his swords. Wade was panting and ran back inside. Cas healed the Cajun and let him rest before following Wade inside, catching a blade thrown at him. Pietro was lying off to the side bleeding a lot. Polaris was thrown into the wall and fell down next to him. Wade was cutting his way through, demons and their familiars falling like cut grass. Wade made his way to Hunter, the two smiled at the other. Cas fought his way to them. Hunter was disarmed and pulled away from them. Wade was split away from Cas. Dean and Sam were shooting demons away. There was a good thirty or so there and another twenty lying dead on the ground. 10 were focused on Hunter or Wade. The rest were reinforcements. And ten were focused on Sam, Dean and Cas. An unearthly scream echoed in the building and the power surged. 15 of the demons dropped dead no matter what they were doing. The Winchesters could see that Hunter had fallen. The Demons moved into finish killing her. Wade was out cold where he lay; his head had been smashed against the floor. Cas gave a battle cry and ran into the hoard followed by three ghosts all armed tooth and nail. The Demons screamed in agony as the ghosts split them open. The three were soon joined by two more, a woman and Pietro. They joined their brothers fighting. Dean and Sam helped. They got down to three Demons who left their familiars and the three humans dropped to the ground. Cas knelt beside Hunter whose eyes were burnt out and Angle wings were spread out along the floor. Two more ghost joined the group "Idjits" The new woman said and head slapped Cas. The Winchesters glanced at the other ghost then looked for the bodies all had Angle wings behind them. "Never said a word ta you two. Ya'll do good work." A purple ghost said, "It was a honor to fight alongside the righteous man and his brother." The ghost saluted, the others following the motion. They faded out, their bodies turning to ash. Hunter was the last "Thank You. I can finally go home and see my family" She hugged the Winchesters and shook Cas hand and disappeared.

*I leave you idjits alone for five minutes and you start a fight. Boys Truck NOW! Pete, Polaris Grab Jon on your way out.


End file.
